Trazos de una vida
by Phillyel-Tsuki
Summary: Serie de mini drabbles sobre la vida de Lucifer con los Winchester. Continuación de la trilogía "SOLO TAL VEZ". Dicen que cada momento vivido en la niñez es importante y especial, pero para Lucifer ahora Winchester lo serán todos.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Trazos de una vida.

Summary: Serie de mini drabbles sobre la vida de Lucifer con los Winchester. Continuación de la trilogía "SOLO TAL VEZ".

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW.

Regalo para DaniCalifornia03 no es una historia pero espero y te guste J

Perdón se los personajes me quedaron muy OOC

_¿PROBLEMAS?_

No es que cuidar aún bebe representara realmente un problema o criarlo lo sea, el problema en si era la actitud del bebe, Lucifer era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar tan cursi? El pequeño era todo un amor e incluso un ángel, irónicamente, cuando estaba con él pero sola y absolutamente con él porque con otras personas e incluso con Sam era un auténtico diablillo ¿El porque era así? Ni él mismo lo sabía, si el niño se encontraba con Dean se mostraba muy feliz y sonriente e incluso lo obedecía pero si estaba con su hermano Sammy u otras personas cambiaba drásticamente, se volvía prácticamente insoportable lloraba por todo, aventaba la comida y no precisamente al suelo todavía recuerda cuando encontró a Sammy con un poco de papilla en la cabeza y si él llegaba precisamente en ese momento solo lo veía con un gran puchero a punto de llorar, Dean solo podía soltar un suspiro al verse incapaz de regañar al infante dando por terminado el asunto.

Cuando lo cargaba el bebe se recargaba en su pecho quedándose profundamente dormido en sus brazos ¿el problema de todo esto? Las peleas que tenía con Sam porque según él lo mimaba mucho y por eso se comportaba así el pequeño y no, no eran celos como se lo había aclarado aunque con un sonrojo y ese puchero era muy difícil creerle.

_LA PRIMERA PALABRA_

Usualmente la palabra de la mayoría de los niños era "mamá", "papá", "leche" o el nombre de una persona pero si no supiera que Lucifer era especial entonces no tendría sentido su actitud y eso sumándole a las peleas que tenía con Sam por la crianza del niño.

Si no sabía que el niño fuera posesivo bueno lo supo cuando la primera palabra de lucifer fue "mío" cuando abrazaba a Dean con sus pequeñas manitas en ese momento solo vio como Sammy lo veía seriamente y quiso imaginárselo o más bien quiere creer que no vio una mirada burlona en el rostro se su pequeño lucifer cuando este vio a Sammy.

_LA PRIMERA NOCHE_

Todavía recuerda la primera noche que pasó con lucifer, cuando llegaron al motel y la dueña en cuanto vio al niño soltó un chillido de ternura, le presto una pequeña cuna donde dormían sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, al llegar a su cuarto dejo la pequeña cuna a lado de su cama y coloco a lucifer dentro de ella cuando se acostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir escucho el llanto del niño

-por favor Dean, has que se calle-le reprochó Sam desde su cama tapándose con una almohada, tomo al niño en brazos meciéndolo, le dio un biberón, ya habían comprado las cosas necesarias para el pequeño, y tampoco dio resultado, estuvo tentado a dejarlo solo en la cuna y que se callara cuando quisiera pero no tenía el corazón realmente para hacerlo se acostó en su cama con el niño recargado en su pecho y solo observo como el niño lo sujetaba con sus pequeñas manitas como si temiera perderle, lo que causo un extraño calorcito en su pecho.

_LA PRIMERA RISA_

Dicen que la risa de un niño es la alegría de una vida pero no hay nada que se le parezca a la primera.

Cuando Sammy dio su primera risa se sintió orgullo porque él fue el causante de ella porque le hacía caras graciosas para que dejara de llorar ahora no sabía cómo sentirse cuando logró la primera risa de Lucifer siendo él nuevamente la causa y también Sam indirectamente, recuerda que discutían, no recuerda cual fue el motivo pero recuerda que discutían, en ese momento Lucifer estaba tomando su biberón así que no tenía por qué llorar, solo recuerda los gruñidos de Sam y en un acto reflejo tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano para aventárselo por ironías de la vida fue el plato de papilla lo que le aventó, recuerda la cara de asombro de Sam pero lo que más recuerda fue la risa del pequeño lucifer al ver a su hermano con la papilla en la cara, tal vez por eso ahora él se la aventaba, porque le resultaba gracioso y aún tenía una pequeña manía de molestar a Sam.

ALGO CORTO PERO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE DaniCalifornia03 HASTA AQUÍ DA MI IMAGINACIÓN POR HOY PERO TE PROMETO QUE ESCRIBIRE UN POCO MÁS ADEMÁS AL IGUAL QUE CON "MI PEQUELO DEAN" NO LO DEJARE SIN TERMINAR, TARDARE UN POCO PERO LO FINALIZARE, SIN MÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE ESCRITO DE ESTA TRISTE ESCRITORA JEJEJEJE LOS VEO HASTA LA PROXIMA.

PD. SI SE QUE TAL VEZ DIRAN AH OTRO DeanXLucifer PERO QUERIA DARLE ESTE PEQUEÑO REGALO A Dani IGUAL PETICIONES QUE QUIERAN O REGALOS PIDANLOS Y SE LOS DARE COMO COMPENSACIÓN POR M TARDANZA J


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW. ES SEMI AU

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y followers me alegra que les guste la historia.

RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA GreenEyesSpn LUCIFER ES UN BEBE PORQUE EN LA TRILOGIA DE "SOLO TAL VEZ" EN SU FINAL SE SUPONE QUE DIOS LO CONVIERTE EN UN BEBE PARA QUE DEAN LO CRIE Y LO CUIDE.

LLEGANDO A UN NUEVO HOGAR

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que estaban en ese lugar, en esa casa que consideraron adecuada para cuidar a Lucifer, todavía recuerda la cara de Sam cuando propuso la idea ya que él de ninguna manera dejaba la caza pero lo tendría que hacer para cuidar del pequeño consiguió trabajo en un taller mecánico y Sam continuo con sus estudios y a investigar algunos casos ya que solo se dedicaban a la caza en la zona local, cada uno tenía su habitación también el niño pero cuando dejaron al niño solo en su cuarto este empezó a llorar, Sam fue a verlo ¿el resultado? salió con la mojada en leche, cuando él fue lo tomo en brazos como la primera noche que paso con él, se lo llevo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama con el niño en su pecho

-hey tienes que dejar de hacer eso ¿de acuerdo? No porque te deje en tu cuarto solo significa que te dejare-le acaricio su cabecita a lo cual el pequeño solo suspiro-esta es una nueva oportunidad para todos así que hay que aprovecharla, este es nuestro hogar, eres de mi familia ahora así que no tienes por qué temer-por un segundo le pareció que el Lucifer asentía pero lo dejo pasar.

APRENDIENDO A GATEAR

Los primeros pasos de Lucifer fueron raros y curiosos, no que él bebe los diera de forma extraña porque fueron como los de todo bebé tambaleantes, torpes, lo extraño fue el motivo, recordaba estar arreglando el impala, recordaba que Sammy estaba estudiando para un examen y recordaba dejar al pequeño en un pequeño corral, lo que no recordaba es que sus herramientas desaparecieran del lugar donde las dejo, lo único que recuerda es que vio unos pequeños piecitos alejarse arrastrando una llave inglesa y después el grito de Sam junto con la risa del Lucifer el cual regresaba riendo y arrastrando la llave gateando torpemente pero no por eso menos orgulloso.

PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS

Ni él ni Sam sabían el cumpleaños del pequeño Lucifer así que decidieron que sería el día en que Dios decidió ponerlo a su cuidado, desde ese día habían pasado un año, él bebe sorprendentemente era muy inteligente balbuceaba algunas palabras, ya gateaba, lo cual al parecer solo aprendió hacer para estar más cerca de él y para molestar a Sammy no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando aprendiera a caminar, y jugaba como cualquier otro pequeño, ese día hizo el pastel y coloco la pequeña vela que representaba su edad, al menos físicamente, Sammy debía cuidar el nene hasta que pastel estuviera listo y sorprendentemente los dos estaban tranquilos, le hablo a Sam para decirle que todo estaba listo, vistieron al bebe con un pequeño pantalón de lana azul y una playerita azul, cuando Sam y Lucifer entraron al comedor solo pudo ver como los ojos del pequeño se abrieron en sorpresa y emoción, el nene solo volteo a verlo preguntando como si el pastel en verdad fuera para él y no para otra persona

-ya sé que hoy no es tu cumpleaños pero nos gustaría celebrarlo hoy-el niño estiro sus brazitos hacia él para abrazarlo con la poca fuerza que tenía y dándole una beso lleno de baba en la mejilla con grata sorpresa también a Sam el cual solo puso su carita de cachorro, le dieron un poco de pastel el cual una parte termino extrañamente en la cara de Sammy, ya sabía que no había día en que esos dos estuvieran sin molestarse pero si todos los días iban a ser así no le molestaría más de ellos.

PRIMER TEMOR A PERDERTE

Sabía que le había dicho al pequeño que debía dormir solo en su cuarto pero no podían culparlo si en todo un mes había dormido con el pequeño en su recamara y en estado de alerta. Sabia que estaba paranoico pero no podían culparlo no después de todo lo que han pasado y Sam más que nadie debía entenderlo, si a Sammy lo sobreprotegía aún de adulto porque no lo haría con un bebe y más con Lucifer. Todo había pasado porque el niño quito una de las tantas protecciones de la casa, mismas protecciones que le habían dicho que no debía de quitar o tocar, pero el nene al estar jugando la quito accidentalmente y ni él ni Sam se habían dado cuenta, tuvieron que salir de emergencia por un caso salían tranquilos ya que dejaron a Lucifer dormido en su cuarto y la casa estaba protegida en teoría y según en teoría porque cuando regresaron se encontraron con el llanto del pequeño y aún demonio tratando de llevárselo, se deshicieron rápidamente de aquella cosa y no se explicaban como había podido pasar cuando lo descubrieron lo arreglaron rápido y reforzaron toda la seguridad aún con el miedo a flor de piel al pensar en que pudo haber pasado y ahora se encontraba paranoico y con un niño en brazos, toda esa experiencia le recordó que no debían de bajar la guardia tan fácilmente y que Lucifer no debía jugar cerca de las protecciones.

PRIMER REGAÑO

Sabía que solo era un bebe, sabía que incluso que Sam estaba en desacuerdo cuando irónicamente él era quien le decía que debía de ser más estricto con el pequeño para no malcriarlo, sabía que tal vez reacciono mal pero es que no podía dejar pasar que el pequeño jugara con lodo y no esperar consecuencias, pero cuando regreso del taller y vio a Lucifer cubierto en lodo completamente y apunto de comer un puñado de la sustancia oscura y ensuciando todo a su paso no pudo evitar enfadarse y regañarlo viendo solamente el enorme puchero que hacia el pequeño.

-se suponía que lo estabas cuidando Sam

-y es lo que hacía Dean, es solo un bebe deja de exagerar es normal que juegue

-di lo mismo cuando tengas que bañarlo y revisar que no se enferme-dijo cargando a un limpio Lucifer que solo lo veía con un gran puchero-y tu jovencito no saldrás al jardín en un buen tiempo

-y eso que no ha visto el impala-susurro Sam

-¿Qué dijiste Sam?

-nada Dean.

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO PAR DE VIÑETAS ESPERO Y LES GUSTEN AQUÍ PODEMOS VER COMO DEAN EMPIEZA A PREOCUPARSE MÁS POR LUCIFER Y A ENCARIÑARSE CON ÉL, ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN VEMOS QUE A LUCIFER LE GUSTA MOLESTAR A SAMMY. YA SABEN SE RECIBE DE TODO TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS, ETC, UN ABRAZO. TENGO UNA PREGUNTA QUE HACERLES ¿COMO PREFIEREN LA RELACIÓN ENTRE DEAN Y LUCIFER? ¿PATERNAL O DE HERMANOS? DIGANME SU OPINION Y SABER COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE FUERA O PUEDE SER UNA COMBINACIÓN DE AMBAS.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW. ES SEMI AU

En cada uno de los recuerdos, variaran las edades, de momento todos estos son corridos pero les especificare cuando en cada uno varíen.

PRIMER DIENTE (9 meses)

Los llantos del pequeño eran insoportables, no recordaba que con Sam fuera de este modo, pero a parecer siempre sería diferente con cada niño. En un comienzo no había sabido a que se debía tal llanto o incluso a que aventara todo lo que tenía cerca, Sammy de nuevo había quedado con papilla en el pelo, pero pronto se dio cuenta como el pequeño mordisqueaba de más algunas cosas, como peluches, avena; pero cuando Sam lo cargo y le mordió el brazo supo que se trataba de algo muy diferente, tomo al bebe de los brazos de su hermano viendo como el pequeño lo observaba con un gran puchero y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, suavemente tomo a Lucifer de su barbilla y abrió su boquita para ver cuál era el problema, observo por un momento cuando vio al responsable que causaba tal dolor en el querubín, si lo sabía, ya había entrado en la etapa cursi, en la encía del bebe se asomaba su primer diente de leche, suavemente acaricio la pequeña protuberancia con su dedo causando que el pequeño se retorciera un poco.

-ya, ya, no es para tanto de acuerdo, compraremos mañana algo para calmarte el dolor, de momento las galletas de avenas servirán para mitigarlo-le acaricio la cabeza a lo que el pequeño Lucifer se recargo en su pecho suspirando.

-claro, como a ti no te mordió, no le dices nada-reclamo Sammy todavía sobándose el brazo y con un puchero

-vamos Sam, se supone que él bebe es él, no tu-llevo a Lucifer a su cuna con unas cuantas galletas, pudo observar como Lucifer se burlaba de su hermano, si así se comportaba con el primer diente no se quería imaginar cómo sería cuando le salieran los demás.

PRIMEROS PASOS, APRENDIENDO A CAMINAR (1 año)

Si el pequeño y adorable Lucifer había sido todo un caos cuando aprendió a gatear, cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos fue un desastre total, veía como se apoyaba en la mesas y sofás para mantenerse en pie, antes de suspirar y caer de nuevo sobre su trasero, esperaba que tardara un poco más, por él no había problema, pero Sam insistía que el pequeño debía intentarlo, al parecer Sam no entendía que si Lucifer le hacía travesuras gateando, cuando caminara su vida sería un desastre, aun no entendía el afán de Lucifer por molestar a Sam, pero ese era un gran misterio.

Sabía que si el pequeño arcángel empezaba caminar no era una buena idea. No es sólo una mala idea, es muy peligroso también: el pequeño parece no tener miedo, no importa cuántas veces se cae. El sigue levantándose y caminando con una gran sonrisa en su cara, estirando sus brazos hacia él. Cuando se pone de pie, Dean camina inmediatamente a su lado, para sostener su manita y los dos caminen, claro que lento y suavemente pero explorando toda la sala. Después de dos paseos alrededor de la sala de estar y un intento de escalar el sofá, Lucifer parece haber agotado toda su energía, bostezando y apretando la mano de Dean con sus pequeños dedos. Toma al pequeño en brazos acostándose en el sofá con él bebe en su pecho pero abrazándolo para evitar algún accidente.

-moir, moir-balbucea Lucifer en un bostezo y Dean está de acuerdo. Recuerda un flash, está seguro que Sam tomo una foto, pero será después cuando le regañe por sus cursilerías.

PRIMER HALLOWEN (6 meses)

*Observaba todo con una mirada de enojo, que según Sam hacia verlo adorable, se aseguraría que no creyera lo mismo cuando lo mordiera, no podía creer que lo humillaran de esta forma, Dean había se había negado absolutamente-estás loco Sammy, salir en esta fecha es demasiado arriesgado-pero cuando Sam le dijo que podría quedarse con todos los dulces cambio de parecer, traidor, podía verse en una especie de calabaza, toda redonda y anaranjada con una extraña cara y sonrisa, el Winchester menor se le acerco con una gran sonrisa cuando le vio caer de espalda y rodar, rodar dios mío, debido al traje.

-Vamos Lucifer, te ves tan tierno-se estaba desquitando el muy desgraciado de todo lo que le había hecho.

-ya Sam, déjalo en paz-Dean le llamo desde la puerta listo para salir, el menor de los hermanos le tomo en brazos. Salieron a la calle y vio como no era el único infante disfrazado ridículamente, pasaron a varias casas vecinas donde las amas de casas le daban caramelos extras por que se veía tan adorable, a él no le hacía gracia, odiaba Halloween.

Oh no, no olvidaría tan fácilmente la afrenta que le había hecho Sam Winchester al vestirlo tan ridículamente, si al día siguiente el Winchester menor amaneció lleno de baba era un gran coincidencia.

PRIMER MASCOTA (4 años)

*Por dios, creía que no volvería a pasar por esto, al menos eso creía cuando Sam dejo de ser un niño, pero vio que se equivocó cuando vio como el pequeño Lucifer, emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, entrar a la sala con un pequeño cachorro en brazos, bueno técnicamente en brazos ya que solo sostenía la parte superior del pequeño animal arrastrando el pequeño cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos, al parecer de una u otra manera el pequeño perro había logrado colarse al jardín, donde el infante jugaba.

-po favo, po favo, pa-rogo el pequeño, abrazando el animalito contra si

-no podemos Lu, entiende no podemos hacernos cargo de él, aun estas muy pequeño y tío Sam y yo trabajamos y no podemos cuidarlo-se explico

-peo peo etaba soito y lloando, po favo yo cuido-odiaba esta situación, el pequeño y el cachorro mirándolo con esos ojos de borrego degollado, pero en verdad no podían.

-no Lucifer, no podemos, o te cuido a ti o al él-señalo al animal negándose rotundamente, pero al parecer se equivocó de estrategia ya que el pequeño se dejó caer sobre su trasero abrazando al animal que también sollozaba con él, como si entendiera la situación,

-feyo feyo pa-sollozaba-no e queo-decia entre lágrimas causando que el pequeño cachorro se apretara más a él y lamiera las lágrimas.

-hmmmm-suspiro, arrodillándose frente al infante-cariño entiende que no podemos quedárnoslo-acaricio su espalda-que tal si tiene dueño y lo están buscando eh-

-no no pa, eta soito, yo enconte, po favo pa, po favo, yo cuido, yo bueno-le rogo el pequeño

-anda Dean, podemos con el cachorro, no será un problema-hablo Sam, sorprendiéndolo ya que no había cuando llego, poniéndole esos ojos de cachorro, valga la redundancia-

-Arrghh, esta bien pero ustedes se harán cargo-termino aceptando

-siiiii, acias pa acias, yo queo mucho- soltó al perro dándole un beso lleno de baba

-si si-lo abrazo al parecer cumpliría el capricho del pequeño y de paso el de su hermano.

-pero ustedes lo bañan y limpiaran sus suciedades-amenazo retirándose a la cochera.

PRIMERA NAVIDAD (6 meses)

*Si creía que odiaba el Halloween, navidad era peor, ahora había sido Dean quien lo vistiera, creía haberse salvado pero no fue así, cuando termino de vestirlo se vio con un mameluco de venado, demonios, incluso tenia cascabeles en el cuello, ambos Winchester lo veian con gracia, alguien toco la puerta, haciendo que Sam fuera abrir pero si la situación no le gustaba ahora menos, vio como Jo prácticamente avento a Sam para ir directamente a él

-que lindo-chillo, grito no sabía, lo único que sabía es que quería que lo soltara, prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando.

-vamos hija, déjalo lo estas espantando-afortunadamente Ellen también estaba ahí, junto a Bobby-anda pásamelo, oh que preciosura-al menos ella no lo asfixiaba, Bobby solo lo vio con cara de circunstancias.

-anden anden, pasemos al comedor, ya todo esta listo-apresuro Dean, tomándolo y sentándolo en su sillita, durante la cena trato de quitarse los cuernos del traje, intento todo pero al parecer eso solo provocaba que lo vieran con cariño, a él no le parecía

-ya ya anda vamos por tu regalo-lo cargo Dean, mmmm regalo, tal vez así no había ningún problema, lo sentó junto al árbol, frente a un gran paquete, cuando lo desenvolvieron se abalanzo directo a él, era un gran oso de peluche.

-sabía que te gustaría-aseguro el Winchester mayor, claro que le gustaba, si las navidades serian así tal vez aguantaría esos ridículos trajes.

HOLA HOLA, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON PERO SE ME HAN JUNTADO MUCHAS COSAS Y ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, PARA ACLARACIONES, EN ESTA SERIE DE DRABLES JO Y ELLEN ESTAN VIVAS, ADEMAS QUE ME INSPIRE EN ALGUNAS IMAGENES PARA ALGUNOS MOMENTOS JEJEJE, ESPERO Y LES GUSTEN YA SABEN SE RECIBE DE TODO, REVIEW, TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS (CONSTRUCTIVAS) Y DEMAS, BONITO DIA.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW. ES SEMI AU

En cada uno de los recuerdos, variaran las edades, de momento todos estos son corridos pero les especificare cuando en cada uno varíen.

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES (5 AÑOS)

No iba a llorar no, claro que no lo haría, era lo suficientemente grande como para llorar como un niño pequeño por tal tontería, además era normal ¿no es así?, pasar seis horas en ese gran edificio, aunque a veces el tiempo se le hacía eterno, seis horas donde aprendería lo básico, seis horas sin estar en casa, por dios, el pequeño diablillo solo estaría seis horas en la escuela, no es como si se fuera acabar el mundo solo porque el mocoso no estuvieras seis horas en casa, además Sam dijo que era normal el que se sintiera así, que solo estaba experimentando una crisis, que al parecer era peor que cuando llevo por primera vez a un pequeño Sammy a la escuela, pero al diablo Sam y su psicología barata, él no estaba experimentando nada, solo le preocupaba que la escuela no fuera lo suficientemente segura para el enano. Volteo, bueno más bien bajo la mirada al pequeño, se veía normal, dentro de lo que cabe, no mostraba temor o el querer llorar como los demás niños, diablos incluso un niño se había abrazado como koala a la pierna de su papá, al parecer su diablillo era especial.

-bien bien, ahora Lu tienes que ir a tu salón, de acuerdo, recuerda todo lo que te dije, pórtate bien, pero si no te sientes a gusto llámame ¿de acuerdo? -el niño asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia el interior del edificio, así sin más, sin ningún berrinche, sin ningún puchero, ¿acaso era el único que le afectaba que el enano entrara a la escuela?, se estaba volviendo un sentimental, se dirigía al impala cuando un sollozo lo llamo

-Papiiii-y ahí estaba el lloriqueo junto con un Lu corriendo hacia el-no queo papi, queo queame con tu-dijo el pequeño abrazándolo -al parecer solo se hacia el fuerte, como si el no lo hubiera hecho.

PRIMER DIA DEL PADRE (6 años)

Estaba muy muy nervioso, a pesar que le había preguntado a tío Sammy lo que podía regalarle a su papá en ese día, su tío no había sido de mucha ayuda.

-cualquier cosa que le des le encantara- le había dicho, pero no podía ser cualquier cosa debía ser perfecta. Su maestra había sido un poco más de ayuda, cuando le dijo que forma quería en su obsequio, se sorprendió pero aún así aceptó encantada, un poco más de lo normal para su gusto, había visto como veía a su papá cada vez que lo iba a dejar a la escuela y no le gustaba nada.

-Lu baja a desayunar-termino de envolver su regalo y lo escondió detrás de su espalda, se acercó a su papá lo más silencioso que pudo.

-Feliz día del padre-gritó sorprendiendo a Dean, inmediatamente corrió a su papá que lo abrazó al instante.

-gracias Lu-el pequeño le entregó su regalo, esperaba le encantará a su papá, Dean al ver la emoción de su hijo abrió el paquete dejándolo sorprendido al verlo, en sus manos tenía un porta retratos, pero no uno cualquiera, este tenía la forma del impala y en medio estaba una foto de ellos dos con Sam.

-Es asombroso Lu, muchas gracias hijo lo cuidaré mucho-lo abrazó de nuevo.

-te quiero papi-dijo abrazándolo un poco más.

-yo también enano-ninguno se dio cuenta de la foto que tomó Sam.

PRIMER AMIGO (5 años)

Era extraño ver a sus compañeros juntarse, a él le gustaba estar sólo así podía estar en paz y tranquilidad, lo único que necesitaba era a su papá y a su familia a nadie más, o al menos eso creía hasta que llegó a su clase un niño nuevo, se llamaba Mick era rubio y de ojos azules, lo más extraño del chico es que en cuanto lo vio se acercó a él, prácticamente lo seguía, los primeros días le molestó e incluso le dijo al niño que lo dejará en paz para sólo obtener unos grandes ojos de cachorro llenos de lágrimas, obvio se alejó de ahí y le contó a su papá.

-Lu, entiende que tal vez tiene miedo y tú le das confianza, lo mejor sería que lo dejaras estar junto a ti, podrían ser amigos.-fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Dean.

Al día siguiente Mick se volvió a acercar a él, aunque un poco temeroso parecía un cachorro abandonado, algo se retorció al pensar en eso.

-¿Quieres de mi sándwich? Mi tío Sammy lo hizo-Y eso porque no permitía que su papa sólo le diera jugo y tarta de almuerzo, a su tío le gustaba comer muchas verduras parecía conejo. Ya no pudo seguir pensando en su tío porque Mick de inmediato lo abrazó, no sabía cómo reaccionar así que sólo pudo devolver el abrazo torpemente causando que Mick le mostrara una sonrisa.

-gracias-su voz era muy suave y queda. Tal vez no sería tan malo el tenerlo cerca.

Tiempo después descubrió que les gustaban las mismas cosas, para un niño de cinco años, podían platicar y platicar y nunca se aburría junto a Mick, sí, su papá tenía razón Mick era su amigo y eso lo hizo sentir feliz, se sentía menos solo.

PRIMERA PELEA (5 años)

Quien diga que las peleas de niños no eran en serio o sólo eran tonterías, se equivocaban, no conocían a su hijo, eso pensaba Dean, el motivo, había llevado a su hijo al parque junto con botones, el cachorro que tenían, para su sorpresa se había encontrado con Mick, el amigo de Lu y su madre, así que los dejaron jugando en el cajón de arena mientras ellos platicaban, todo iba bien o eso creía el hasta que escucho el llanto de un niño y el ladrido de botones, se acercó a prisa y para su sorpresa ya había algunas madres alrededor y un niño llorando, un poco más grande que Mick y Lu.

-¿Qué pasó?- tomó a Lu en sus brazos y lo alejó de esas mujeres que miraban feo a su hijo y su cachorro, la madre de Mick hizo lo mismo con su hijo.

-Su hijo es un salvaje golpeó a mi hijo-reclamó la que suponía era la madre del niño que lloraba.

-Su tonto hijo le pegó a Mick y a mi perro lo pateo, yo sólo los defendí- contestó antes su hijo, al parecer algunas cosas no cambian, la madre chillo literalmente apuntó de negar tal cosa cuando Mick mostró su carita y un raspón en su mejilla.

-Es cierto-fue lo único que dijo el niño antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de su madre, la señora sólo jaló al otro infante, no antes de mirar feo a todos.

-¿Estuvo bien lo que hice papi?-pregunto tímidamente su hijo.

-claro que si cariño tú sólo defendiste a tu amigo y a botones-besó su cabecita-¿que tal un helado?-preguntó a lo que los niños asistieron con entusiasmo.

PRIMER DÍA ENFERMO. (4 años)

Lu era un niño muy especial, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero ahora sólo podía confirmarlo, Lu era un niño extraordinario, era la primera vez que se enfermaba en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos para sólo descubrir que era un niño muy mimado, Sammy sólo quería dormir cuando enfermaba pero Lu sólo quería que lo abrazara y durmiera con él, cosa que no le molestaba, empezaba a querer que su niño nunca creciera.

HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA EXCESIVA DEMORA, PARA LA CUAL NO TENGO JUSTIFICACIÓN MÁS QUE SOLAMENTE FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESTE CAPITULO Y FINAL SE LO DEDICO A TODOS LO QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A DANICALIFORNIA03 QUE FUE QUIEN PIDIÓ ESTOS DRABBLES, PENSÉ MUCHO EN COMO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA Y CON QUE EXPERIENCIAS Y PENSÉ QUE LO MEJOR SERIA TODO POSITIVO, ADEMÁS QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE YA NO ME VEO CON MÁS IDEAS PARA SEGUIRLA, AUN ASÍ ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, YA SABEN SE ACEPTA TODO, TOMATAZOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE QUIERAN, SIN MÁS DISFRUTEN.


End file.
